


Singing In The Forest

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got7 hike through the forests of Gyeongju and Jackson cheers up Youngjae with some made-up tales. But are they really made-up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/gifts).



> hope I could meet your expectations! x')

They don't really know who had the wonderful idea to spend their summer holidays not on a hot, exciting beach with bikini-clad women (or topless guys, whatever fits your taste), but to wander the green forests of Gyeongju instead. Jinyoung groaned as his feet screamed with every step. He liked the forest, he wasn't necessarily a couch potato, but they've been walking for hours. They went past several benches he thought looked so comfortable and were just the right place to sit and enjoy a good book. But every time the others walked further and Jinyoung could only look wistfully after it as it vanished again behind the trees. Had he known that he wouldn't get time to read, he wouldn't have brought his books that were now just a useless weight pressing on his shoulders.

Jaebum and Mark went ahead of him, engaged in a meaningful conversation of silence. Sometimes one of them would say "nice weather" and the other would agree. In front of them the two youngest, Yugyeom and Bambam were running freely and laughed and played some game Jinyoung didn't catch. (And sometimes, Jaebum and Mark would tell them to be careful, when one of them stumbled over a root. They looked like single dads watching over their children, Jinyoung chuckled to himself.) Jinyoung envied them. Earlier, Jackson had been chosen to be the carrier of their backpacks in a game he proposed himself and lost. Now, they were free to run and tumble and Jackson, with 3 backpacks on his back, was walking behind him. He didn't need to look back to know Jackson was still there. He could hear him.

"And this is the thousand-legs-herb. Millipedes eat this for lunch, the more they eat, the more legs they get! But if they eat it too early, before lunch, they lose legs instead! You know, to get a nice millipede girl you need to have many legs, the more the better! It's like with stags and their antlers." He explained to Youngjae, who was walking next to him. "Eeh? Really? I though they all have the same amount of legs?"  
"No~ no~" Jackson sang, "you have to get close to the thousand as fast as you can!"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and turned to tell him that this was fucking bullshit, but as he saw the wide grin on Youngjae's face, he decided against it. The younger boy had been so tired and exhausted lately, that it was rare to see a smile on his face. He turned back around and inwardly cheered Jackson on.

"Oh! That's woodruff, isn't it?!" Youngjae exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yes, it is. Also known as master of the woods. Do you know why?"  
Youngjae shook his head.  
"Because in the animal world it's like money. They pick the flowers off when it blooms and trade stuff with it."  
"Eeh?"  
"Yeah, well, you know the wild boars really like it, but because they got a stump nose, they can't pick it. So other animals pick it and exchange it for the food the boars find digging in the earth."  
Youngjae looked at him with his mouth agape.  
"Oh, oh! Did you know that these trees used to have fruits?!" Jackson pointed at a tree standing further from the path.  
"Birches?" Youngjae asked with sparkling eyes.  
"Exactly."  
"But why don't they anymore?"  
"Because the oak trees stole them."  
"What?" Youngjae laughed loudly.  
"No, Youngjae, this is a sad story." Jackson told him seriously, but Youngjae had difficulties to hold his laughter back. "The birches used to fruit and the oaks not. The oaks were sad, so they copied the fruits from the birches. You have to know, birches are a very vain species. They used to be so unique, but suddenly these other trees had these fruit too!! They were quite depressed and because they were depressed, they couldn't produce the fruit anymore."  
Somehow, Youngjae felt bad for the trees. He cupped his mouth and yelled to the lonely birch, "You're still pretty!"  
Jackson clapped his back proudly. "Well done. Now it'll feel better."  
Youngjae grinned at him.

They went for a while comfortably without talking. "Hyung, don't you have any other stor- I mean, knowledge about plants and animals to tell?" Youngjae asked.  
Jackson thought for a moment. "Ah! There is something else I heard of, but could never prove myself. Actually, when someone with a good voice sings in a forest, and the trees like it, they're going to pass that sound forward to where the birds hide. Then the birds will come out and if they like it, they'll join into the song. My voice is not a good one, so it didn't work. But maybe you could try it, your voice is so good!"

In front of them Jinyoung chuckled. Everybody knew how fond Jackson was of Youngjae, even if he tried to hide it. But his crush became obvious every time the younger boy sang. One could basically see the hearts in Jackson's eyes when he listened to Youngjae’s voice. Once Youngjae began to sing, Jinyoung turned around and truly, there was a deep blush on Jackson's cheeks and it was clear that in that moment he saw and heard nothing but Youngjae. Jinyoung was hoping though that he got a good explanation when no bird would come to join into Youngjae's song, because seriously, this was not a Disney movie. He too enjoyed Youngjae's soft voice for a while until suddenly he could hear a fluttering noise.  
"There!", Jackson yelled and urged Youngjae to go on when the other stopped to stare at the birds landing in the trees around them. He continued to sing and sure enough, the birds began to chirp and tweet along to the melody Youngjae was singing, accompanying him. Jinyoung stared in wonder and even the others turned around to see what all this fuss was about and where the wonderful music came from.

Youngjae sang until he got no air in his lungs left and he felt so elated. When he stopped the birds twittered their goodbyes and flew away, back to where they came from. Youngjae smiled at Jackson. "Oh my gosh, it worked!!"  
"I told you!" Jackson said as if he had believed his own words.

Jinyoung shook his head in incredible amazement. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't, but now his cheek hurt too.

Youngjae jumped happily and slung his arms around Jackson's throat who promptly crumbled and fell down with a squeak.  
"Oh my god, Jackson! Are you okay?" Youngjae stood up from where he laid on top of him, but Jackson didn't move.  
"Yeah, well, these backpacks are really heavy! What did they pack?! I think my shoulders are broken!"  
Youngjae laughed and took the backpacks off of him. "Let me take them."  
Jackson brushed the dirt from his trousers and attempted to take the backpacks back.  
"Let's each take one!" Youngjae suggested, giving Jackson back his own and Yugyeom's.  
"But it was me who lost the game..." the older retorted.  
"I'm gonna carry this one and in exchange, tell me more forest stuff!" He arranged the backpack so he could wear it comfortably and took Jackson's hand to catch up with the others who hadn't noticed that they had fallen back.


End file.
